1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to compression devices and, more specifically, to a portable sequential compression device mountable to an appendage designed to facilitate blood circulation through the appendage veins of users that remain sedentary whether bed ridden or sitting for extended periods of time whereby the normal blood flow induced by expansion and contraction of the muscles doesn't occur, which can lead to thrombi and edema within the appendage.
The device comprises a portable pump and a series of bladders transversely encircling the target appendage whether arm or leg that through. the intermittent compression aids blood flow across the capillaries.
The number of bladders arrayed transversely is a design consideration and can be greater than or less than that illustrated in the figures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other compression devices designed for compression. While these compression devices may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.